


personal announcements???

by Hellenar_TS



Category: Original Work
Genre: (i had to put in a fandom category because it's required on ao3), Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenar_TS/pseuds/Hellenar_TS
Summary: just occasional, non-daily updates for how writing is goingas of when i'm publishing this, it's only gonna be for reawakened, but as i put out new fics in the possibly distant future, i'll include updates for anything i have planned in the works and how they're going tooafaik, ao3 doesn't have any announcement features like wattpad does, so i'm improvising with this





	1. 10-2-2020

hitting a pretty hard writers' block for ch.2, establishing setting over extended periods of time is not my strong point and i do way too much internal monologue so i'm trying to figure out how to do stuff

on the bright side i am beginning to establish a timeline for the events of the story!! while it's nowhere near complete, i'm slowly getting an idea of how i want to pace things 

still no posting schedule currently or probably ever, i wanna take my time with this because if it's too rushed it'll end up like...*glances nervously at my diakko week 2020 entries*

you guys might not know this about me but i actually had a failed youtube channel where i had like 3 legit videos and most of the others were just apologies and excuses for being gone for months at a time and it's been pretty much a year since i put up my last video

none of the videos are public anymore because i decided animation wasn't really my thing, but something tells me that history's gonna repeat itself with my ao3 account :pensive: here's to hoping that isn't gonna be the case but the odds aren't too good, judging by the fact that this improvised announcements page...exists

  
  
  
  


anyways that's all for today bye :3


	2. 11-18-2020

hi guys sorry it's still taking so long ;-;  
im still alive dw

but im not doing so hot irl and it's going to take me a while to get everything sorted out, at least to the point where i can be comfortable putting time into writing, etc.

which means i'll also be putting off reawakened for a while, but i'll let you know once i'm sorta back on the right track! rest assured im still doing my best to work on the plotline and getting the next update out, ch.2 just might be a while longer in the making

stay safe everybody!


End file.
